


Flight by Night

by Sherry_CS



Series: A Complicated Christmas and What Follows [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Restraint, Rough Sex, Violence As A Form Of Flirting, fighting as flirting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 一个异常主动的飞飞。这是我写这篇的初衷。





	Flight by Night

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然也可以当作一篇独立的作品看，但我写的时候，是跟着Christmas这个宇宙的。写的时候是情人节，所以可以看作是情人节左右发生的故事？Happy Valentine’s!

有些事情，必须自己来做，谁也代替不了。

比如抚平衣上最后一纹皱褶。

比如孤弈一盘无解的棋局。

比如在一个没有星星的夜晚，处决一位白天还在把酒言欢的友人。

飞龙用衣角擦净枪口的硝烟，最后看一眼尸体。那人穿着酒店的白色睡袍，倒在书桌前的椅子里，头歪着，靠在椅背上。子弹从脑门穿过，一枪毙命，血都没有流几滴。从门口进来的人会先看到他的背影。他们一定以为他在打盹。

飞龙打开酒店的窗，如蝙蝠般灵巧和悄无声息，借着来时预备下的绳子，三两下便攀升至酒店天台。在那里，他将武器和道具收回手提袋，在黑色紧身衣外披上一件普通到不能再普通的外套。香港的高楼往往距离很近，他从天台跳至隔壁楼的楼顶，准备顺着那里的逃生梯降至地面。

却在降至半路的时候，被一把熟悉的笑声吸引。那笑声恣意又响亮，好像跨年压轴那一盏烟火。顺着声音的方向寻去，在对面霓虹闪烁的街面上、一家艳俗又喧闹的夜店门口，捕捉到了那熟悉的身影。高大的身形，蓬乱的金发，一言难尽的衣服，如细菌一般如影随形的狐朋狗友……他看到那个人将烟头丢在路边，用脚碾灭，扫进没人看得见的角落，跟朋友讲了两句荤话，所有人都不怀好意地笑了。熊一样毛茸茸的大手，扶上身边一个小男孩的后背。一帮野蛮人，熙熙攘攘挤进了夜店。

大门在他们背后关上，街面上暂时安静了些。

那个小男孩，有着和自己少年时一样的齐耳黑发和瘦削身形，从背后看起来像女孩子似的。

飞龙继续下降。

全世界有那么多夜店，你却偏偏走进我这一家。无意的吗？我不相信。

夜风逐渐消散。鞋底触及地面的同时，一个计划在飞龙脑中浮现。

——

夜店的内部，好像一只撒了厚厚金粉的牢笼。媚俗的灯光不由分说打在人脸上，照出每个人心底的妖魔。那光如刀、如脂，切割空虚，粉饰寂寞。

唯独那个人的脸，不论金色、粉色、银色还是绿色的光，都改变不了他神情分毫。他的神色和他的笑声一样，放纵之中别有一种冷酷，可以随时令旋转的世界静止，令盛开的花也凝结成冰。那是一种好似直接偷师自死神的神色，也只有同样直面过死神的人，才看得懂。

于是飞龙轻易便找到了他。

空旷的卫生间，与外面风格迥异的黑白装潢。米海尔低头洗手，金灿灿的脑袋仍兀自跟着外面震耳欲聋的音乐摇晃。抬头之时，镜中却多了一个人。紧抿的双唇，寒光凛凛的双眸，精瘦的身体被黑衣紧密包裹，苍白的面孔如一面大理石，没有温度，没有表情。

好像吸血鬼。米海尔悄悄想，很自然地嘴角翘起。

下一秒，他的双手便被铐在背后。

一条细细的带子将他两只手紧紧绑在一起。边沿锋利，如果挣扎将必然划破他的皮肤。是常见的刑讯道具。飞龙粗暴地推了他一把，将他押出卫生间，避开夜店中杂乱的灯光与视线，将他从后门踹了出去。米海尔脚下踉跄两步，未及站定，便被飞龙压在背后肮脏又潮湿的墙上。

米海尔发出一声兴奋的嗔吟，甚至用舌尖舔了一圈上唇。“嗯～～我的美人，原来你喜欢这样的～”飞龙的面孔近在咫尺，他凑上去。“你想要整～晚～这样绑住我吗？我没有问题哦～你还可以用狗链拴住我，除了皮带什么都不准我穿～我会很～配～合～的哟～～”

“闭嘴。”飞龙冷冷道，一手钳住米海尔的脖子，将他的头抵在墙上。“我不是来听你说胡话的。”

米海尔笑了。“我猜猜，你想问哪一个问题：我为什么在你的店里？还是那个男孩是谁？”飞龙的眉毛一挑，身体微微后退，仿佛在说你怎么知道。“只准问一个哦～”米海尔透蓝的双眼闪烁着狡黠的光，被飞龙逼着只能仰视，却反而助长了他邪魅的神色。

在飞龙刚把他踹出来，然后把一只工具箱大小的手提袋往地上一扔的时候，飞龙出现在这里的原因，米海尔便猜了个大半。窄巷中灯光昏暗，却比夜店之中更能看清一个人的面目。他看到飞龙穿着一件过于朴素的外套，底下则是干他们这行才有机会用到的夜行衣。很显然，今天晚上，飞龙是出来“工作”的，而这“工作”的目标，不太可能会是自己——真要杀他，阵仗怎么都要大一些，对于自己的身价，米海尔还是很有自信的。

那么飞龙出现在他面前的原因，大概率只有一个——凑巧。

那么，他大概也“凑巧”看到了自己进店前后的一系列举动。

接下来发生的事，却是任他怎样心思缜密、见多识广也没有料到的——

飞龙冷笑一声，然后俯身下来，狠狠吻住了他。

这不是他们第一次接吻。在那个癫狂的雪夜，和那之后的清晨，他们吻过几十上百次也说不定，但这却是刘飞龙第一次这样吻他——好像雄鹰在广袤的草原上加速降落，擒住势在必得的猎物，好像几十架战机在莫斯科上空投下炸弹，他软如花瓣的双唇化作利刃，拆解开米海尔的口腔，他的舌是淬毒的火，所过之处，要么臣服，要么殒灭，别无他选。

毫不夸张地说，那一瞬间，米海尔的整个一生在他眼前重演了一遍。

期间他曾睁开眼，看到飞龙睁着眼吻他。银白的月光倒映在他漆黑的瞳孔里，好像堕天使在梦游。也许下一秒他就会化身狼人也说不定，米海尔想。他几次想要反客为主，都被飞龙压制下来，手腕只要稍一挣扎，就会被划破。最后他索性放弃了，就算飞龙是撒旦好了，成为他的祭品，也是一件很美味的事。

吻够了，飞龙便剥离唇瓣，牵连出丝丝银线。“我为什么要问你这两个问题？”他的声音干如砂纸，“在香港，你要走进一家不属于我的夜店，反而更难。至于那个男孩……你和谁上床是你的自由，与我何干？”说完，他从腿边摸出一把短刀，伸到米海尔背后，切断了后者手腕上的束缚。

他提起扔在地上的袋子，意欲转身离去。米海尔却抓住了他的手。飞龙甩开。米海尔干脆上前，试图以双手扣住飞龙，划破的手腕在后者肩头蹭下血迹。只得一人多宽的巷中，转身也难。两人纠缠、较量，相继将对方扔到墙上。他们肆无忌惮地施展暴力，温柔在此时便是侮辱。痛与血的气息好像终于唤醒了飞龙，吸血鬼的脸上有了颜色，堕天使的眼底绽放恶之花，狼人展露獠牙。

最后还是米海尔占了上风。他将飞龙紧紧扣在怀里，一手扼住他的颈后。飞龙的头发散开，如蜜糖一般撒在他的指尖。他将飞龙按在墙上，却小心不让他接触到污秽。两人的呼吸都有些急促，也都不再掩饰嗜血的笑。他们的身体研磨在一起，欲望昭然若揭。

米海尔贴着飞龙的脸颊说话。“Well... You are such a bitch when you want to be.”

飞龙干笑一声，企图挣开禁锢，却被锁得更紧。不过他们两个都知道，飞龙没有使尽全力。他是职业杀手出身，如若真起杀意，米海尔多一秒也活不得。

米海尔扭转胯部，将一段火热送入飞龙腿间。他以呼吸勾勒飞龙的面部轮廓，以齿解开他衣襟最上面一粒扣子。

“你想继续就在这儿聊呢……？还是去别的地方？”他低声说。

飞龙挣脱开一只手，托起米海尔的脸，停住他蜿蜒下行的唇齿。

“闭上嘴。跟我来。”

——

夜店经理看到飞龙的时候，差点没跪下去。他用颤抖的手为飞龙打开走廊尽头的门。他们身处地下，节奏与乐声从头顶传来。“多谢你，Timothy,” 飞龙对经理说道，同时在后者手心塞入一卷钞票。“我的指令，你都执行得很好。”

被称为Timothy的男人不住点头，都不敢抬头看飞龙一眼。“承蒙老板关照，属下不敢怠慢、不敢怠慢。”

飞龙轻轻一笑，伸出一手轻触Timothy圆滚滚的头顶，后者肉眼可见地一抖。“我今天没有来过。听明白了吗？”

“是……属下……”经理只顾点头，话都说不完整。“你去忙吧。”飞龙说。话音未落，经理浑圆的身影已消失在他们的视线中。

飞龙和米海尔转身进入房间。

这是一间不大的办公室，一张办公桌，一把办公椅，一只文件柜，一组简单的沙发。墙壁做了吸音处理。瓷砖地板，许是为了方便清理血迹。做他们这行，除了总店，总要有几家分店。米海尔知道，办公桌的某个抽屉里一定藏有枪支。他还知道，下次再来，这间密室大概已不复存在了。

不过他不会浪费时间来观察四周。前一秒他们踏进房间，后一秒他已将飞龙按在门上，一手探至飞龙腿间。刚刚稍有冷却的欲火立刻被撩高，米海尔熟练地褪去飞龙的衣服，后者却在他触到那一方湿润前将他推开。

“脱给我看。”飞龙说。他衣衫不整地靠在门上，声音中的控制却丝毫不减。

米海尔的脸上浮现一抹玩味的笑。夜店的喧闹从头顶依稀传来。他缓慢倒退，每一步都踩在节奏上，好像在接近一根无形的钢管。

飞龙有些后悔给出了这样的指令。

米海尔退至房间中央，正好解开上衣最后一颗扣子。他将那件设计夸张的衬衫往下一剥，露出线条流畅、肌肉结实的上身。飞龙第一次在这样的距离下观察米海尔的肉体，他不得不承认，那是一件令人着迷的造物：丰满的胸肌和三角肌即使在幽暗的地下也好像发着光，肌肉线条清晰而深邃，腹部中央是一道深深的沟壑。那是一具军人的躯体，肌肉的存在不是为了好看，而是为了生存。

米海尔玩世不恭的态度有时会令人忘记，他是俄罗斯地下世界最年轻的掌门人。此刻，掌门人一丝不挂站在房间中央，大方地展示着他比太阳神还要完美的躯体。

飞龙的目光锁住米海尔的双眼，同时蹲下去，拉开手提袋，从中摸出一条细细的皮带。米海尔倒抽一口气，以表达他的惊喜和期待。飞龙踩下自己的下衣，却保留上衣，敞开着，光着一双撒旦的使者才配拥有的美腿，一步一步接近米海尔，直到后者的屁股抵在桌沿上。两副完美的躯体贴合在一起，两对嘴唇同时溢出一声满足的叹息。

飞龙将那条细皮带拴在米海尔脖子上，恰恰好固定在喉结下方，不紧，不松。米海尔装痛地叫了一声，而后用低沉的声线说道，“你还真是充满惊喜呢，我的冷美人。”

“下次许愿前，我劝你三思。因为或许，它立刻就会实现。”飞龙高傲的声音抹上了一层诱惑的亮漆，如果有冷调的火焰，那么他便是了。他一手拽住皮带长的一端，另一手轻轻一推，米海尔便倒在桌面上。

——

“哥哥，米沙呢？”小男孩捧着手里的橙汁，抓住三十岁出头青年的衣角，紧张地问。青年正欲回到舞池去，有些不耐烦，但抓着他的毕竟是亲弟弟，还是瞬间温柔下来。他语带戏谑地对小男孩解释道：“Dima, 亲爱的，在这种地方，米沙哥哥会突然消失，可是一点都不奇怪哦～”

“哎？可是他说好了今晚会陪着我的啊！”小男孩有点慌。坐在他旁边的另一位金发男子将多毛的胳膊搭在他纤瘦的肩膀上，端起啤酒，像对兄弟般说：“放心啦，Dmitri, 就只有这两个混蛋是你哥哥吗？弗拉基米尔结婚这么久，好不容易出来浪一把，你就不要缠着他啦。让他飞吧！飞吧！自由地翱翔吧！”说着向弗拉基米尔摆摆手，示意后者赶快重回美女的怀抱。一圈朋友都笑了。小男孩也跟着笑。

“那，不管米海尔，真的没关系吗？”Dmitri问。

“他？哈哈！”男人重重捶了一把Dmitri的肩膀，“你最好别管他！”

他们周围爆发阵阵豪爽的笑声。Dmitri实在不明白他们在笑什么（虽然他也大概猜到了）。

——

米海尔几度试图向飞龙解释那个男孩是谁。“弗拉基米尔，记得吗？你去参加过他的婚礼，你和我就是那时认识的。Dmitri是他的弟弟。”他想说。但飞龙完全不给他解释的机会。不要说解释了，连喘气的机会都不给。米海尔觉得，他是故意在用过盛的情欲抹杀一个比情欲更加难以接受的事实：他嫉妒了。他看到米海尔的手放在一个外表与自己过于相似的男孩身上，便想都没想，捉住米海尔，要问个清楚。他后来不是这么做的，当时却一定是这么想的。

米海尔一腿迈前，几乎是骑在飞龙身上，双手握住飞龙骨盆，将他拉向自己，用自己肿胀的硬物带给他一波又一波更加猛烈的撞击。他一定很痛吧。他的声音里已不只是享受了。但没办法啊，你如此要求，我便只能照做。这房间里有一个人对痛楚上瘾，而那个人显然不是我。

我可怜的宝贝，死亡天使，奶味恶魔，你连嫉妒为何物，都不知道吗？它就令你如此恐慌吗？

有时，米海尔对自己看穿飞龙的能力感到害怕。每次他仅凭直觉便猜中飞龙的想法，便被一种可怕的宿命感侵袭，那种感觉宏大、清晰、不容置疑：他们是注定的一对，终其一生，米海尔都不会再爱其他人，飞龙也不会。哪怕他们想，也做不到。

而对于爱，米海尔并不比飞龙更有经验。

——

天亮之前，飞龙的车开到了巷子里。飞龙头也没回，便坐上车离去了。米海尔依稀看到，开车的是叶。凌晨四点就穿着西装，白蛇的规矩就这么严吗？他有一搭没一搭地想。

与自己过夜已是不可接受，怎么可能还允许自己送他回家呢？那不就真成恋爱了？米海尔摇头笑笑。他一定是这样想的，不管他自己有没有意识到。

米海尔一边往自己停车的方向走，一边摸裤兜找车钥匙，这才发现钥匙不见了。他站在原地，拼命想，终于想到：不会吧！不是掉在那个房间里了吧？！没有飞龙在，那个矮胖的经理是死也不会给他开门的。他甚至想：那个房间此刻还在不在都是未知数呢，谁知道，没准飞龙有个什么远程引爆装置，他的车钥匙已经在他脚下灰飞烟灭了。

他人在九龙，酒店在港岛，他要怎么回去呢？

刘飞龙，你可真是不给人留活路啊！

米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，欧亚大陆犯罪与玩乐世界的双料王者，扶着腰，绝望地望天，心中发出哈士奇般的呼喊。

End. 

——

灵感来自于Adam Lambert的Evil in the Night, 可以在文中各处看到歌词的影子……

歌词如下：

My life flashed before my eyes  
Razor-blade lips and daggers up in your eyes  
Baby your love is a crime  
Danger by day but you’re evil in the night

My life flashed before my eyes  
Bombs over Broadway, f-fire in the sky  
Baby your love is a crime  
Danger by day but you’re evil in the night

Hey! You’re lit up like a full moon  
Yeah I heard you were the baddest on the street  
You work it like there’s no rules  
Little criminal I’m callin’ the police

Keep me on a leash tonight  
There’s nowhere for me to hide  
See you on the other side  
Yeah ai-hai

My life flashed before my eyes  
Razor-blade lips and daggers up in your eyes  
Baby your love is a crime  
Danger by day but you’re evil in the night

My life flashed before my eyes  
Bombs over Broadway, f-fire in the sky  
Baby your love is a crime  
Danger by day but you’re evil in the night

Hey! I can tell your heart’s cold  
Like a fallen angel walkin’ in your sleep  
Hey! I guess you’re just a lost soul  
But when the moon comes up you turn to beast

Keep me on a leash tonight  
There’s nowhere for me to hide  
See you on the other side  
Yeah ai-hai

My life flashed before my eyes  
Razor-blade lips and daggers up in your eyes  
Baby your love is a crime  
Danger by day but you’re evil in the night

My life flashed before my eyes  
Bombs over Broadway, f-fire in the sky  
Baby your love is a crime  
Danger by day but you’re evil in the night

——

不记得弗拉基米尔是谁的人，可以去看我的《无间四梦》 ;)

——

Disclaimer: this piece of fiction bears no relation to the song whatsoever. And I don’t own any of the characters.


End file.
